Comment tombent les roses?
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: J'ai vu un rosier non loin, un beau rosier rouge sang mais certaines de ses fleurs sont tombées… Alors je me suis demandé, comment tombent-elles ? Est-ce le vent qui les tue ? Est-ce les gens, ou bien le rosier qui se venge d'être plus épineux qu'elle. J'aimerais savoir comment tombent les roses… Car j'ai bien peur que mon temps soit compté et que je ne puisse pas le savoir…


_**Comment tombent les roses ?**_

_**(Os)**_

Je te regarde, je sais que tu me vois mais tu ne dis rien parce que tu n'as pas envie que j'arrête. Tu aimes quand je te regarde, pas vrai ? Tu détestes me voir avec tous les autres. Je te vois les toiser comme si tu pouvais les tuer avec un simple regard. Je te vois leur parler méchamment juste parce qu'ils ont osé me draguer. Tu les détestes… Pourquoi as-tu cessé de me détester ? J'aimerais le savoir…

Je me lève et m'enfuis. C'est mal je le sais mais ton regard me pèse. Mais je ne peux lui échapper parce que tu me suis. Tu me suis jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête en plein couloir et t'observe sans rien dire. Franchement que puis-je dire ? Laisse-moi tranquille ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Tu continues d'avancer et ne t'arrêtes qu'une fois que nos de corps sont collés l'un contre l'autre. Je peux le sentir, ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai envie de poser ma tête tout contre et d'écouter cette si envoûtante musique… J'ai envie… de te parler…

Mais je ne dis rien, et toi non plus, tu n'essaies pas. Parce qu'on le sait, chaque fois que nous avons parlé, nos mots nous ont tués. Comme ça, c'est mieux. Tu me regarde dans le fond des yeux, tu laisses faire tous nos sens, celui du toucher ressort plus facilement. Mes mains bougent enfin, te caressent la joue, les tiennes restent sagement contre tes flancs. Tu fermes les yeux, c'est dommage… tes yeux je les adore. Tu profites de chaque moment, de chaque caresse comme si tu avais attendu encore et encore pour les avoir. Tu les aimes tant que ça mes caresses… ?

Une grosse voix nous stoppe et brusquement tu te recules. Je me retourne, c'est Ron… Je me mords la lèvre, je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine ni ainsi ni ici… Toi non plus c'est pourquoi tu prends ma main et y place un mot avant de t'échapper. Ron arrive mais je ne l'entends pas. Il parle, il parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Non je ne vois que ton mot… Trois petits mots pour être exact : « Ici, ce soir » J'ai envie d'hurler d'allégresse. Mon cœur explose. Voilà bien deux semaines que nous nous tournons autour sans que l'un fasse quoique se soit pour l'autre et maintenant… tout change !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant confiance, sept années de pure méprise l'un pour l'autre peuvent elles être effacées de la sorte… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mon cœur se sent tellement… amoureux. Es-tu amoureux ? J'en doute… Peut-être que je me trompe… Et pourtant… je ne respire plus que pour sentir ton odeur… c'est peut-être pour cela que je meurs… Ce soir je vais sûrement mourir. C'est ton regard qui va me tuer. C'est ton visage, ta peau si clair, tes mains… tes mains… Et tes lèvres.

Je le sais que je vais mourir et pourtant je cède facilement à la tentation et reviens sur le lieu du futur crime. La nuit est belle je suis passé dehors avant de revenir, la nuit est magnifique. J'ai vu un rosier non loin, un beau rosier rouge sang mais certaines de ses fleurs sont tombées… Alors je me suis demandé, comment tombent-elles ? Est-ce le vent qui les tue ? Est-ce les gens, ou bien le rosier qui se venge d'être plus épineux qu'elle. J'aimerais savoir comment tombent les roses… Car j'ai bien peur que mon temps soit compté et que je ne puisse pas le savoir… C'est horrible.

Tu es là, comme promis. Tu me vois arriver avec un sourire, tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas sans doute. Pourtant c'est moi qui t'ai touché ce matin, c'est moi qui devrais être craintif. Ton sourire s'efface vite… C'est dommage parce que je l'adore ton sourire. Mes pas m'emmènent jusqu'à toi, comme si une quelconque distance entre nous n'était plus possible. Nos torses se collent l'un à l'autre. J'ai mal… Tes épines s'enfoncent au plus profond de mon cœur. Pourrais-je te le demander avant de mourir ? Comment tombent les roses ? J'aimerais le savoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se parle pas… Ça nous tuerait tous les deux, c'est vrai…

Pourtant j'ai envie de te dire combien je t'aime. Combien tu m'es apparu plus important à mes yeux que n'importe qui, de la fourmi qui rampe à l'étoile, là haut, qui brille… Tes bras finissent par entourer ma taille et tu souris à nouveau. J'aime tant ce sourire. Cela deuxième fois que je le vois sur ton visage, il te va si bien, je te trouve encore plus beau. Moi je n'arrive pas à sourire. Je te regarde juste, avant d'exhausser un de mes rêves. Poser ma tête contre ton torse… C'est irréaliste… Ta main remonte et caresse ma nuque et mes cheveux. Je me sens si bien… Je me sens si chaud.

Brusquement tu avances, et moi je dois reculer. Je me retire et tu nous emmènes. Où, je l'ignore… Mais je te fais confiance. D'où vient-elle cette confiance ? Du fin fond de mon cœur sûrement. Et malheureusement, on a toujours dit que les Griffondors ne réfléchissait jamais grandement… Je ne fais pas exception. Et puis, ta main contre ma hanche ne me laisse pas non plus le choix. Tu as l'air tellement… possessif… Mais je ne demande pas mieux.

On est dehors. Je revois encore ce rosier qui me pose tant de question. Un seul qui ressort toujours aussi fortement : Comment tombent les roses ? Vais-je finir pas tomber aussi. Bientôt, tu nous fais nous asseoir à même le sol, tout près du grand lac. Le sais-tu ? J'adore ce lac… J'ai envie de te parler mais je sais que si je le fais je vais tout gâcher. Tu aimes nos silences ? Si je te le demandais j'aurai la réponse immédiatement. Ta main glisse de ma hanche à mon dos. Elle passe sous mon t-shirt et caresse ma peau avec douceur. C'est bon. Je pose une des mienne sur ta jambe.

Tu ne dis rien, ne me regarde pas mais tu souris. Ta main gauche se pose sur la mienne et ton pouce me caresse. C'est bon aussi. Je vois que ça te plait aussi. Et cette fois-ci je souris. Tu te tournes brusquement vers moi. Tes yeux s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres alors tu te penches… on dirait un hypnotisé… hypnotisé par mes lèvres. Tu les convoites, tu les veux et bientôt tu les as. C'est vraiment bon. Tes lèvres, c'est vraiment bon. Elles caressent les miennes avec une douceur infinie, elles sont souples et silencieuses, elles aussi. C'est sûr maintenant, tu ne veux pas que nous parlions.

Mais moi… je ne suis pas comme toi… J'ai besoin de savoir ! Tout le temps, j'ai toujours besoin de savoir, avec des mots. La parole est quelque chose que j'idolâtre… peut-être devons nous me damner pour ça… Un monde de silence… je ne pourrais pas y survivre. C'est pourquoi ce soir je vais mourir… Je t'écarte un peu et je te demande enfin… ce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir :

- Comment tombent les roses ?

Tu me regardes et je n'arrive à te déchiffrer. Ton regard est impassible. Tes yeux se détournent un moment avant de revenir vers moi. Enfin, après un moment tu te lèves et pars. Et moi je meurs. Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû parler. Ton monde à toi, c'est celui du silence… Ma tête se pose contre mes genoux repliés. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je vais mourir en ayant la plus belle chose de ma vie… le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes… C'est tellement bon.

Les minutes s'écoulent et j'attends la mort. Bientôt elle vient, je la sens juste derrière moi, je me relève légèrement prête à l'accueillir. Elle est belle la mort, elle te ressemble trait pour trait… Non… ce n'est pas la mort, c'est juste toi. Tu te rassoies et me regarde à nouveau. Et soudain tu sors une rose. Elle n'est encore pas fanée, mais elle n'est plus toute jeune aussi… Tu souris. Ton sourire est splendide. Si seulement je pouvais le garder pour moi à tout jamais.

Tu me tends alors la rose et je la prends. Elle me pique, j'avais oublié les ronces. Je n'y fais pas attention. Parce que cette toute petite blessure n'est rien à la splendeur de la rose. C'est comme nous pas vrai ? Notre histoire c'est comme une rose… non ? Je te regarde et alors souris.

- Comment tombent les roses ?

Tu te penches et m'embrasses avec le plus de tendresse que tu peux m'offrir et enfin je t'entends dire :

- Elles ne tombent pas… elles s'envolent…

_**Fin**_


End file.
